Loving You
by LunaCat101
Summary: Carmen Morgan and Lily Evens are best friends. They are both in Gryffindor, and they both hate one of the marauders. Lilly hates James, Carmen hates Sirius. Oh and one more thing. They both end up falling in love with the person they thought they hated.


**Hey guys! I am still writing my other story but I got an idea for this story that I couldn't pass up! Carmen is my OC character. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my character Carmen Morgan. I hope you like it!**

Carmen's Prov.

My name is Carman Morgan. I am sixteen years old and I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Lily Evans. We tell each other everything, and by everything I mean like I know her whole life story and everything. We are really close. She's like the sister I've never had.

You see I grew up with three older brothers and one younger brother. The oldest is Alexander, he's 27. He lives in an apartment near my mom and dads. Next is Justin who is 23. He lives at collage. Then there's Michael he is 19. He also lives at collage. After Michael came me.

I have honey colored wavy hair that goes down a few inches past my shoulders with a side bang. I also have light blue eyes. I am sort of a rebel though I don't look like one at all. I also love pranks. As a kid I loved pranking my older brothers and even my younger brother Sam. He is a shy person he really likes to study and focus on school. I am muggle born. My brothers don't have magic only I do.

Anyway Lily and I met on the train at Hogwarts in our first year. We also met our other friend Alice. She is really nice and we are really close, but not as close as Lily and I. On the train in first year I also met Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They sadly all got sorted into Gryffindor together. That was a problem because Lily and I got sorted into Gryffindor too.

Now I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts Lily and I am hanging out in the Gryffindor common room.

"So Lils what has Potter done to declare his love for you today?" I asked noticing Lily's annoyed attitude.

"Uhh he wont leave me alone Carmen it's so annoying! I mean why can't he just get it through his thick head that I don't like him!" She cried out throwing her hands into the air.

"I don't know Lil maybe you should give him a chance. I mean he's got almost every girl in the school wanting to go out with him but he rejects them because he likes you. That has to say something." I told her reasonably. It was the third week of school and we were already annoyed with Potter and his gang.

There was Potter who is seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was also madly in love with Lily who hated his guts. Don't get me wrong I hate him too but he isn't that bad. Next there is Pettigrew who seems to be scared of everything. Including me witch is a good thing which I use to my advantage. Then there is Remus who is much too nice to be called by his last name. He is nice and quiet but I can't help but feel that he is hiding something. Next is the worst of all Black he is so annoying he has the biggest ego I have ever seen. He also dates so many girls. I mean like every other week he has a different girl I honestly don't know what they see in him. He knows just how to get under my skin, and it gets to me. I put up a tough fight though. I would consider him my arch enemy. He is the one I hate the most out of all them all.

"So has Black bothered you yet?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"Him being **alive** bothers me." I said sourly. We both burst into a fit of giggles.

Just then they entered the common room and sat down on the couch opposite from Lily and I's.

"Uhh speak of the devil, or should I say devils." I whispered to Lily. We burst into yet ANOTHER fit of giggles. "Whatever is so funny girls?" Asked Potter.

"Nothing you need to hear Potter." Lilly snapped at him.

"In fact we were just leaving." I said getting up from the couch.

"Oh girls you wound us." said Black dramatically putting a hand over his heart. I gave him my infamous death glair. I sware if looks could kill Black would have been dead the first time I met him.

"Hey Lily do you want to go see someone we actualy enjoy being around." I asked. I knew she knew who I met. "Shure I haven't talked to Sev in a while and I was hoping he could help me with my potions homework." She said smiling brightly. Her and Severus were really close. Him and I were only friends not super close but friends. Besides he was the only close to nice Slytherin I have ever met.

"Woe, woe, woe your going to see Snivelus wow you guys must be really desparate." said Black with a smirk. "Yea you could always just hang with us instead of that freak show" James said with the same smirk as Black's plastered onto his face. I actually think that if James stopped tormenting people he could be a really nice person. Maybe Lily would even date him.

"Will you stop teasing Sev he is really a nice person. What has he ever done to you? Uhhh I just HATE you guys!" Lily shouted before storming out of the room. "See you losers around." I said leaving the room. Man! Were they ever going to learn?


End file.
